Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Twenty Seventh Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 27: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin).
Here is the twenty seventh remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Whistles and Sneezes, told by George Carlin for the US) *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Sad Gordon (O' The Idignity) *Thomas *James *Henry *Percy *Edward *Green and Yellow Coach *Red Express Coaches *Emily's Green and Yellow Coach *Green Branchline Coaches Transcript (The Main Episode: Whistles and Sneezes, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Gordon was cross. *Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape? *Narrator: He grumbled. *Gordon: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. *''(music plays)'' *Gordon: And there's another thing: Henry whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. *''(Henry feels sad)'' *Narrator: Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore. *Percy: Never mind. *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Percy: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. *''(Gordon puffs away)'' *Gordon: Goodbye, Henry. *''(his whistle blows)'' *Narrator: Called Gordon. *Gordon: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. *''(Henry, with some green branchline coaches, arrives at Wellsworth while his whistle blows)'' *Narrator: Later, Henry stopped at Edward's station. *Edward: Hello, Henry. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. *Henry: Thank you, Edward. *Narrator: Smiled Henry. *''(Edward and Henry hear a whistling sound)'' *Henry: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? *Edward: It sounds like Gordon. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: And it ought to be Gordon. But Gordon never whistles like that. *''(Gordon can't stop whistling as he thunders down the hill, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach)'' *Narrator: It was Gordon. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Henry and he didn't look at Edward. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. *''(Gordon runs past Edward and Henry)'' *Edward: Well. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Chuckled Henry. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *Narrator: And he told Edward what Gordon had said. *''(Gordon goes around the bend of the hill and still can't stop)'' *Narrator: Meanwhile, Gordon screeched along the line. The noise was awful. *''(Gordon stops at Knapford)'' *Narrator: At the station, everyone covered their ears. Sir Topham Hatt covered his ears too. *Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away! *Narrator: He bellowed. *Sir Topham Hatt: And stop that noise! *''(Gordon leaves to get his whistle fixed after he gets uncoupled from his coaches)'' *Narrator: Gordon puffed sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. *''(one of the them hit his whistle with a ball-peen hammer)'' *Narrator: That night, Gordon slunked into the shed. *''(Gordon's whistle blows as he comes in)'' *Narrator: He was glad it was empty. *''(James and Henry come in)'' *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Murmured Henry to no one in particular. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *''(Percy comes in too)'' *Narrator: No one mentioned whistles. *''(the scene fades from night to day as Henry, with Gordon's green and yellow Express coach and two red Express coaches, speeds along the main line)'' *Narrator: Next morning, Henry was enjoying himself enormously. *Henry: I feel so well, I feel so well. *Narrator: He sang. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. *Narrator: Hummed his coaches. *''(Henry sees the boys)'' *Narrator: Then he saw some boys on a bridge. *Henry: Peep-peep. Hello. *Narrator: He whistled. *''(he goes under the bridge, but the glass shatters)'' *Henry: Ohh. *Narrator: He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. *''(the coaches' windows are broken)'' *Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. *Narrator: Sobbed the coaches. *''(everyone was out)'' *Narrator : The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. *Passengers: Call the police! *Henry's Driver: No. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Leave it to Henry and me. *Passengers: What will you do? *Narrator: They asked. *Passengers: Can you keep a secret? *Henry: Yes, yes. *Henry's Driver: Well then. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Henry is going to sneeze at those boys. *''(Henry feels happy about what his driver said before he continues on)'' *''(Henry arrives at Lower Tidmouth)'' *Narrator: Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. *Henry's Driver: Henry has plenty of ashes. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Henry's is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? *Narrator: Henry felt more stuffed up than excited. *''(Henry leaves Lower Tidmouth)'' *''(the three boys are on the bridge, beginning to throw stones)'' *Narrator: Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. *Henry's Driver: Are you ready, Henry? *Narrator: Said his driver. *Henry's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. *''(Henry waits to sneeze)'' *Henry's Driver: Now. *Narrator: He said. *Henry: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-atchoo! *''(Henry sneezes at the boys and they were covered in ashes)'' *Henry's Driver: Well done, Henry. *Narrator: Laughed his driver. *''(Henry's whistle blows as he passes Gordon running with seven freight cars and a caboose)'' *Narrator: Henry went home, hoping that next time he saw Gordon and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. Trivia (The Main Episode: Whistles and Sneezes, told by George Carlin for the US) *Whistles and Sneezes will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 2 will film an angry Gordon talking crossily. *Shot 3 will film Henry looking sad. *Shot 4 will film Percy talking happily. *Shot 6 will film Henry pulling into Wellsworth station and hauling a light red coach, a dark green coach, and two dark red coaches. *Shot 7 will film Edward talking. *Shot 8 will film Henry talking. *Shot 10 will film Henry talking. *Shot 11 will film Edward talking. *Shots 12 and 13 will film a sad Gordon thundering down the hill, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two dark red coaches, and Emily's dark green and white coach. *Shot 14 will film Edward talking. *Shot 15 will film Henry talking. *Shots 17 to 19 will film a sad Gordon thundering down the hill, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two dark red coaches, and Emily's dark green and white coach. *Shot 20 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 21 will film a sad Gordon uncoupled and going to the works. *Shot 24 will film a sad Gordon going into the shed. *Shot 25 will film Henry going into the shed. *Shot 26 will film Percy going into the shed too. *Shots 27 and 28 will film Henry hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark green and white coaches and puffing along the main line. *Shots 29 and 30 will film an Angry Henry hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark green and white coaches and stopping. *Shot 32 will film Henry hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark green and white coaches and puffing along the main line. *Shot 33 will film an Angry Henry entering Lower Tidmouth station and hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark green and white coaches. *Shot 35 will film an Angry Henry standing firm and hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark green and white coaches. *Shots 37 and 38 will film an Angry Henry hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark green and white coaches and puffing along the main line. *Shots 40 to 42 will film an Angry Henry hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark green and white coaches and puffing along the main line. *Shot 44 will film Henry hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark green and white coaches and puffing along the main line. *Shot 47 will film Henry hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark green and white coaches and puffing along the main line. *Shot 48 will film Henry hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark green and white coaches and puffing along the main line and passing Gordon running light. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65